For a Better Tomorrow
by Retribution Knows None
Summary: Different outcome. Raynor manages to rescue Sarah from New Gettysburg. Now they must deal with the rise of Mengsk's Terran Dominion along with other elements in the war-torn Koprulu sector.
1. Prologue

Note: I don't own Starcraft

"I'm not detecting any more hostiles and the Protoss are withdrawing from the area." The Science Vessel operative reported over the comm.

"Alright, keep me posted." Sarah replied as she walked through the place with her rifle readied, inspecting the ruins of the Protoss base for hidden combatants that they might have missed when the communication channels erupted in a flurry of transmissions.

"Ma'am, I'm picking up a huge number of Zerg on the move. The teams are engaging them as we speak but we need immediate evacuation."

"Have them move to Sigma's position and dig in. I'll get Mengsk and try to get us out of here." Sarah said before accessing a different channel. "This is Kerrigan. We've neutralized the Protoss but there's a wave of Zerg advancing on our position! We need immediate evac!"

Silence and static greeted Sarah in response, leaving the ghost to wonder on what was going on. Was her equipment malfunctioning? She managed to talk to the Science Vessel operative earlier. Surely, the Zerg movements would warrant extraction.

"Uh, boys? How about that evac?" Sarah asked over the comm. Still, more silence and static and the redhead became frustrated. "Commander? Jim? What the hell's going on up there?"

Once more, no response was given and Sarah had a feeling that she and her forces had been abandoned. The loud explosions in the distance jilted her back to reality and the ghost knew all too well that the others had rigged the buildings to explode on their assailants. Still, their efforts were futile and it would only be a matter of time before they were overrun. There was no way out and outrunning the Zerg would only do so much.

Looking up into the sky, Sarah dropped her rifle and was resigned to her fate when her communication device went off in a series of beeps. Even more so, she heard the sound of aircraft engines and turned to see a fleet of transports consisting of regular shuttles and huge cargo ships arrive with Wraith escorts. Some of them landed not far away while the others continued onwards, vanishing over the horizon. Seeing the insignia of the Mar Sara colony, Sarah quickly sprinted towards the location of their landing zone. The redhead smiled, catching sight of the familiar marshal once she reached the LZ.

"Jim!" Sarah called out, elated and relieved to see him here and with transports.

"Sarah! Thank God, you're alright! But we need to get the hell out of here!" Jim replied, looking very relieved to see the redhead alive.

Sarah didn't hesitate as she quickly boarded the ship while Jim continued to get the survivors into the transports. The last ones to board were the three Siege Tanks, some of them being worse for wear due to the damage sustained. Immediately, the ships lifted off before withdrawing from the area just as the Zerg swarmed in, missing the fleeing Terrans by seconds before suddenly turning and moving elsewhere.

"Mengsk ordered the fleet to withdraw the moment he got your call. He didn't give a damn about you or the others that came with you. Just left you all to be killed by the Zerg." Jim said before explaining on what had transpired. Sarah could see the truth in Jim's mind before slumping in her seat at a loss for words. Everything she had done for him and this is how he repays her? Clenching and unclenching her fists, the redhead took some deep breaths to calm herself although she was still angry that the betrayal.

"I saw many of the transports and wraiths break off." Sarah spoke. "Where are they going?"

"Michael and the Commander are heading elsewhere to evacuate the places that sent out distress calls." Jim replied before hearing the pilot announced that the shuttle has docked with the large Battlecruiser known as the Tachyon, which was escorted by a large fleet of wraiths. "They'll meet up with us shortly on board but right now, I think we should head to the bridge."

Once everyone on the shuttle got off, both Jim and Sarah headed to the bridge.

"Captain, Lieutenant." Matt greeted. "Good to see you both. Michael is returning with civilians and soldiers that he managed to rescue."

"And Keith?" Sarah asked, wondering on what the commander was doing.

"He's on a Confederate battlecruiser called the Thunder Child, which is going to join up with us." Matt replied. "It turns out that the ship was hijacked by civilians and is helping in the evacuation of refugees from Tarsonis."

"Can you get in contact with him?" Jim asked and Matt nodded, typing onto the communications screen. It was a few moments later that the tired face of the former colonial magistrate and now ex-commander of the Sons of Korhal appeared.

"Good to see that you all made it." Keith spoke, seeing Jim, Sarah, and Matt.

"Barely." Sarah replied. "Mengsk tried to feed me to the Zerg after the Protoss were dealt with."

"I only knew about it after Jim tried to reason with him but the bastard brushed him aside." Keith said. "Jim's early intuition made a difference. Mr. Liberty should be on his way to the Tachyon with civilians and soldiers."

Matt was about to speak when the robotic adjutant alerted them to an incoming transmission from the Hyperion. Hesitantly, Jim nodded for Mengsk to be patched through while trying to rein in on his anger.

"Gentlemen, you've done very well." Arcturus spoke. "But remember, we've still got a job to do. The seeds of a new empire have been sown and if we hope to reap-"

"Aw, to hell with you!" Raynor snapped, unable to control himself.

"You're making a terrible mistake. Don't even think to cross me. I've sacrificed too much to let this fall apart." Arcturus warned.

"You mean like the way you tried to sacrifice me?" Sarah screamed with rage. "Any debt I may have owed you is paid so we're even, you bastard! Even this is how you reward loyalty, then may you burn in the deepest depths of hell!"

Arcturus was slightly shocked to see his former second-in-command alive, if not a bit ragged. But he merely narrowed his eyes.

"You all will regret that. You don't seem to understand my situation here. I will not be stopped. Not by you, or the Confederates, or the Protoss, or anyone! I will rule this sector or see it burnt to ashes around me! If you think about getting in my way, I will-"

It was then that the adjutant cut in. "The fleet is prepped and ready. Awaiting orders."

"To hell with him. We're gone." Jim replied before nodding to Matt, who immediately issued orders.

"Sir, unknown energy projectile on a course towards us!" one of the operators shouted.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Matt ordered but it was only a few seconds later that the Tachyon shook as though struck by something large.

"What the hell just hit us?" Jim quipped.

"It's more like on what just shot us." Matt replied. "Status report!"

"Critical damage has been done to all but one of the engines. We'll need to expedite repairs before the ship can go anywhere." The helmsman spoke.

"There's a space platform nearby. Let's head there." Jim suggested. "Any idea what just happened?"

"It appears that General Duke has activated Tarsonis's primary weapon, the Ion Cannon." The adjutant announced. "The cannon must be shut down if any escape attempt is to occur."

"That must have been a glancing shot. Otherwise, we would've been dead." Sarah remarked. "It looks like the platform that we're going to is not too far away from the Ion Cannon."

"Yeah, but knowing Duke and Mengsk, they'll leave some forces to deter a ground assault before wiping us out." Jim remarked. "Matt, any idea what we're up against?"

"Looks like you're right. Mengsk left one of his elite regiments and part of Alpha Squadron behind to eliminate us." Matt replied. "Incoming transmission from the Thunder Child. It's Keith."

"Hey, what the heck was that flash of light?" Keith inquired.

"General Duke activated the Ion Cannon and Mengsk left a force behind to keep us from escaping." Jim explained. "What's the situation at your end?"

"We're waiting for the last refuge transports right now." Keith replied. "With the cannon online, I don't want to risk getting the refugees killed so I can't join up with you."

"Understandable." Jim said. "Do what you can. I'm going to take that cannon out and let you know when it's gone."

"Alright then. Good luck, Jim." Keith replied before terminating the connection.

"If you're going out there, I'm coming with you." Sarah spoke, her tone filled with a mix of determination and anger.

Jim was about to protest but figured that getting in Sarah's way wouldn't be good such that he merely nodded, albeit reluctantly. Perhaps the redhead could vent her pent up anger out on the enemy troops sent to kill them.

It was a few minutes later that Jim got onto his Vulture before leaving the Tachyon's hangar bay with Sarah sitting behind him. The sound of engines drew their attention as multiple transports touched down before Michael Liberty appeared from one of the cargo ships.

"Captain, if what Matt says is true, we got a situation most dire." Michael called out.

"Duke has the Ion Cannon online and Mengsk left some of his forces behind to eliminate us." Jim replied.

"We'll talk later. The faster we destroy that cannon, the sooner we can leave." Sarah added before Jim drove off.

Reaching the Command Center, he could see several teams of SCVs moving out, some to build additional structures while the others went to gather minerals and Vespene gas. It turned out that the landing zone had some resources nearby, plentiful to build up their forces.

"Well, it looks like we're on our own." Jim remarked. "It's funny... It seems like yesterday Arcturus was the idealistic rebel crusader. Now he's the law, and we're the criminals. It kills me to know that we helped him achieve his goals of conquest."

"Mengsk will pay dearly for what he has done this day. Not just for his betrayal but for also for the genocide of an entire planet." Sarah spoke before the Vulture's communications module went off.

"This is Jimmy." Jim greeted, patching the sender through.

"Sir, I've managed to scan the platform so we'll at least have their base locations." Matt spoke. "I don't know how long it'll be before they realize that we're on to them."

"Any small help is welcomed." Sarah replied. "How go the repairs on the Tachyon?"

"The engineers say that the damage is extensive but repairable. It'll take quite a while, though." Matt answered.

"Keep me updated on anything that comes." Jim said, issuing others for a defense perimeter to be set before driving up a ramp to set some Spider Mines on higher ground when he noticed some red shapes in the distance. Taking his binoculars out, he handed them to the redhead.

"Mengsk's Elite Guard." Sarah spoke a minute later before getting off the Vulture and activating her cloak. "It's a small outpost."

"I'll keep an eye out for Science Vessels." Jim said, looking at the screen. About ten minutes later, he heard footsteps and looked to see the redhead appear, deactivating her cloak. Once the Spider Mines were planted, Jim and Sarah headed back to the base, moving past some SCVs that were heading out to construct bunkers and turrets. Siege Tanks followed them before setting themselves into their stationary mode near the construction.

"Mengsk's Elite Guard regiment will be easier to take out. Let's get them first before we handle Alpha Squadron." Sarah remarked.

"Sounds like a plan." Jim replied before typing in orders for a fleet of Wraiths to be built and driving to get another batch of spider mines from one of the supply depots. Just as he finished loading up the ordinance, another transmission came in.

"Sir, Keith and the Thunder Child are heading this way. Looks like some scouts from Alpha Squadron had detected them." Matt reported.

"Alright, have the Wraiths escort them to our location." Jim replied and it was half-hour later that another Battlecruiser along with a small fleet of escorting Wraiths appeared, flying dangerously low across the platform before reaching an empty area next to the base and landing. From the Thunder Child, a mix of Siege Tanks and Goliaths unloaded before joining up and supplementing the defense perimeter.

From that point on, it was a simple measure of building up a sizable force to overwhelm Mengsk's forces and destroy the Ion Cannon. But instead of direct confrontations, Jim and Keith coordinated hit-and-run operations while Sarah used the confusion to sneak in to either assassinate or sabotage the enemy defenses. Enemy Science Vessels became problematic with Irradiate being used, costing the lives of several marines. But the enemy units made critical errors in sending them in without proper escorts to back them up such that Jim had a team of ghosts deployed to hunt and immobilize them with Lockdown before the wraiths came to shoot them down.

It wasn't long before the two Starports completed the construction of twenty-four wraiths in total, all of which took to the air. With the marine teams and Goliaths composing a ground strike force, Jim and Sarah watched as Mengsk's Elite Guard regiment crumble entirely underneath the blitzkrieg levied onto them. Now all that was left is Alpha Squadron and the Ion Cannon. Already, enemy ghosts had attempted nuclear strikes, forcing the Comstat Stations and the newly constructed Science Vessels to work overtime in averting the disasters. Keith had three nuclear warheads constructed but instead of using the ghosts to deliver strikes, the ordinance was loaded onto some of the Wraiths that flew up high above the range of the enemy anti-air defenses, though it would leave them vulnerable to the Ion Cannon itself. However, the other Wraiths flew as a diversion to keep the Ion Cannon distracted, their agility and speed allowing the pilots to evade the deadly energy beams. Thus, almost in the blink of an eye, most of Alpha Squadron was eradicated and the stragglers were quickly dispatched. Within four hours, all enemy forces were confirmed eradicated and the Ion Cannon was now an easy target with Jim leading a team to take out the defenses around it, allowing Sarah to deliver a double nuclear strike that erased the massive structure from existence.

Even after wiping out all enemy forces off the platform, the Tachyon was still undergoing repairs. Having detected some unclaimed mineral nodes and two Vespene geysers, both Keith and Matt sent additional SCV teams to gather the resources while getting the starports to construct two additional Battlecruisers for storage. Even the civilians helped out in strip-mining the platform entirely, figuring that the resources would be needed for later.

"Now we can leave." Jim said after Matt informed that the Tachyon is fully repaired and ready to go. By that time, all minerals and Vespene gas from the platform had been harvested and stored. Once everyone and everything had been loaded up into the four battlecruisers, the small fleet left Tarsonis unopposed, leaving the planet to ruin as the Zerg and the Protoss continued to battle each other on the surface.

"So Matt, Keith. Any idea on what's next?" Jim asked.

"I plan to get the refugees settled on one of the fringe worlds away from Mengsk." Keith replied. "Agria seems like a place for resettlement although Chau Sara and Mar Sara are also viable options if the terraforming scientists can confirm the latter two to be safe enough. Afterwards, I was thinking about taking a small force to scope out New Folsom later."

"We'll need more ships and transports if we're going to be waging war against Mengsk." Matt spoke. "Sarah suggested that we make a strike the Dylarian shipyards and commandeer whatever ships are there."

"Sounds good. If we're going to cripple Mengsk in some way, we might as well start there." Jim said before looking at Keith. "So what brought about this idea of busting the prison open?"

"Aside from prisoners that would no doubtingly overthrow their captors, there's also the neosteel production and construction facilities that have been supplying the Confederacy's military." Keith explained. "If we can get our hands on them, we'll deprive Mengsk of another resource."

Jim merely nodded, seeing the merit in such a plan. He was also drawn to the fact that his old friend Tychus Findlay is imprisoned there in deep freeze. This would be a good time to break him out.

"I think we should strike the shipyards and then the prison. If anything, we'll have enough to equipment and firepower for a war against Mengsk." Jim said. "We'll also need a good planet to use as a base of operations."

"I can draw up a list while I'm helping the refugees resettle before we meet up at New Folsom." Keith offered.

"You do that." Jim replied with a nod. "Anyways, we better get going."

"One more thing, sir." Matt said, keeping a straight face. "Sarah told me to tell you that she's in the lounge. I have a feeling that she wants to speak to you."

Jim raised an eyebrow before seeing Keith smirk a bit. "What?"

"I'll let you know one thing, sir." Keith suggested. "Red-haired, green-eyed beauties can be really feisty in a good way. She's waiting for you, you lucky devil."

Jim sputtered a bit, feeling very awkward before quickly leaving the bridge while Keith and Matt shared a laugh.

On the ruins of Tarsonis and surrounded by many Zerg creatures while stationed on the creep, a large worm-like creature emerged from the massive cocoon.

"Awaken my child, and embrace the glory that is your birthright. Know that I am the Overmind; the eternal will of the Swarm, and that you have been created to serve me." The ominous voice of the Zerg Overmind spoke and the newborn Cerebrate listened intently at its master's every word. "Behold that I shall set you amongst the greatest of my Cerebrates, that you might benefit from their wisdom and experience. Yet your purpose is unique. While they carry forth my will to the innumerable Broods, you have but one task entrusted to your care."

The new Cerebrate was now very interested yet listened as the Overmind continued to speak.

"For I have found three creatures that may yet become the greatest of my agents. Even now, they reside within the protective Chrysalises, awaiting their rebirth into the Swarm. You must watch over the Chrysalises, and ensure that no harm comes to the creatures within them. Go now and keep safe my prizes."

As the Overmind finished giving its order, the Cerebrate immediately went forth to carry its master's bidding before feeling another presence speak to it.

"Greetings, Cerebrate. I am Daggoth and I have been tasked to guide you. Before you can carry out the will of the Overmind, it is imperative that you understand the basic foundations in controlling your brood."

Read and review. Suggestions are welcome.


	2. Regrouping

Note: I don't own anything.

Ragnorok666: The whole prophecy issue can be taken at different angles as I found it to be a bit broad, much like the ones from Harry Potter and Star Wars. It seems to lean towards the aspect that whoever has indisputable control of the whole Zerg Swarm will determine whether or not Armageddon happens but it's debatable. As for Kerrigan, she may a powerful psychic before her infestation but who knows on whether or not there are others that might be better candidates with either a higher potential or skills that she lacks despite canon stating her to be the strongest known Terran psychic.

Sigma Hyperion: I appreciate it although the number of reviews isn't exactly a concern.

Silent Humanoid: I usually try to get three to four weeks on a rate but it can vary depending on real life stuff. If serious events occur, I'll usually leave some notice.

Andrigno: Any help from you on the SC lore is appreciated as I'm pretty much limited to the games and the SC wiki.

Ordo Rolanberry: An Infested Nova? That's something to think about but we'll see. It's a pity that I don't have a base of her character to know what she would be like, even if she gets infested.

Mozez101, Random117860, and Axely: Thanks!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"The Sara systems are still not suitable so that left Agria as the place to touch down on." Keith said over the comm. "The civilians will be alright in getting their bearings back together and Dr. Bernard Hanson is understanding of the situation. Michael Liberty is staying here with them before moving onwards."

"We wish him the best of luck." Jim replied as he, Sarah, and Matt stood on the bridge of the Tachyon, all three speaking to the commander through the communications console. "We're getting close to assaulting the Dylarian shipyards so once we meet up, the fleet will be ready for New Folsom."

"Have you found a planet where we can build a base of operations?" Sarah asked.

"I have a list although the climate and terrain on some aren't exactly friendly." Keith replied. "The volcanic planet Char is one place if the Kelmorians have taken off. The icy worlds of Braxis and Kaldir are also options. There were several others that had suitable environments according to the Confederate archives. The only problem is that I haven't been able to get more information on them."

"You know, a lot of things can change and the information you have might end up obsolete." Matt piped up. "Still, it's a start and we could scout them out when time permits."

"I'm going to have to cut this short because I'm about to oversee a team hack into New Folsom security systems to get an idea on what we'll be up against." Keith said. "Jim, Sarah, Matt, best of luck in the shipyards and I'll see you all soon."

Jim, Matt, and Sarah bade the commander farewell before ending the encrypted channel.

"Matt, any idea what the situation we'll be facing?" Jim asked, returning to the large computer screen. Thanks to a former Alpha Squadron lieutenant that was now following the rebel group, they had the overall layout of the Dylarian shipyards.

"If the complex hasn't been claimed by Mengsk, then it would be a lot easier to hijack whatever ships that were in dock." Matt replied. "The only obstacles would be the Confederate security forces."

"It might get real ugly if Mengsk's forces arrive during the raid." Sarah remarked. "But there's a chance of them fighting each other so we can use that to our advantage."

"We'll adapt as best we can to whatever scenario presents itself." Jim said. "Given the number of platforms that make up the whole place, we'll have to land the teams on all of them at the same time."

"Two of the platforms contain long-range artillery in the form of Siege Tanks and one is also supported by enemy aircraft." The adjutant warned. "They have several Battlecruisers in dry-dock."

"Is that so?" Sarah asked. "My team and I can handle the heavier one as long as enemy reinforcements don't shore up the numbers."

"The other teams can keep the security forces occupied so it shouldn't be too much of a problem." Jim replied before turning to leave the bridge. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Yes sir." Matt said while Sarah followed Jim off the bridge. Bringing the Tachyon into position a good distance outside the shipyards, he then waited for confirmation that the raiding teams were prepared before giving the green light. Immediately, several transports left the capital ship's hangar bays, escorted by Wraiths to different platforms.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

With the Terran base destroyed, the Cerebrate felt more confident in its ability to control the minions under its command. But that didn't mean much as the three Chrysalises remained unharmed during the skirmish, just as the Overmind had ordered it to do. As the base was moved onto the orbiting platform of Tarsonis, the Cerebrate had the Chrysalises placed within the heart of its minions before quickly building up a defensive perimeter around them. The Terrans may have been easy to kill yet still proved to be tenacious opponents in their own caliber. On the other hand, the Protoss that it sensed on the planet may prove to be more difficult adversaries to handle.

"I am well pleased young Cerebrate, and so long as my prizes remains intact, I shall remain pleased." The ethereal voice of the Overmind echoed through its mind. "Thus, their lives and yours shall be made as one. As they prosper, so shall you for you are part of the Swarm. If ever your flesh should fail, that flesh shall be made anew. That is my covenant with all Cerebrates. Now you have grown strong enough to bear the rigors of warp travel with the Swarm. Thus we shall make our exit from this blasted world and secure the Chrysalis within the Hive cluster upon the planet Char."

"Remnants of the Protoss fleet still linger within this planet's orbit." Zasz warned. "They  
will attempt to block our exodus at every turn."

The Cerebrate then detected several Zerg from a different brood approaching its base. The arriving Overlords were red and began unloading several groups of Hydralisks around the Chrysalises. But these weren't ordinary Hydralisks as the specimens were bigger and appeared more intimidating than the mainstream counterparts before recognizing them as Hunter Killers from the Tiamat Brood.

"My Brood shall aid you, Cerebrate, should you require assistance." Daggoth said. "Do with my minions as you will, Cerebrate. They will serve you unquestioningly. Go and bring swift wrath to all who would oppose the Swarm."

The Cerebrate was thankful for the assistance before having the hatcheries sprout larvae, needing more Drones to gather resources to build up its forces as fast as possible. There were some Mutalisks available and the Cerebrate took time in using them to scout the platform before encountering the Protoss warriors. Though not as cunning as Zasz and its Garm Brood or specifically powerful as Daggoth and its Tiamat Brood, the Cerebrate did manage to figure out a specific way to deal with the Protoss, combining what it knew from the tactics of its fellow brethren. Zerglings moved to the edge of the creep with Hydralisks and some Overlords following them. The Cerebrate was hesitant to hatch more Mutalisks but decided that about a dozen of them would suffice if only to scout and get a better view of the Protoss obstacles.

Taking its time, the Cerebrate arranged its plans and had teams of its minions move into position. Sending a few Zerglings as cannon fodder, the Cerebrate managed to draw some of the Protoss on a wild goose chase, relying on the enemy's pride and belief of glorious combat to blind them from the danger that awaited. Almost immediately, it had the Hydralisk groups ambush the unsuspecting Zealots and Dragoons, peppering them with continuous Needle Spine volleys.

Even with small groups of Protoss being annihilated with ease, the Cerebrate decided that taking out their base would guarantee safe passage despite the difficulties before hatching more Zerg to grow the numbers of its army. It wasn't long before a massive force of newly hatched Hydralisks and Zerglings went on the attack, overrun the Protoss positions with some losses. The Zealots tore through the Zerglings but succumbed to the concentrated barrage of Needle Spines from the Hydralisks. With the enemies eliminated, the Cerebrate had its remaining minions secure the routes while Drones carried the Chrysalises, escorted by the Hunter Killers.

'_The Overmind may not have given me a specific brood to operate but perhaps whatever minions that the other Cerebrates give to me might at least provide a substantial force for me to grow and develop.'_ The Cerebrate thought to itself.

"Prepare yourself, Cerebrate." Zasz spoke, bringing the Cerebrate to attention. "Your first jump through warp space could be... unsettling."

No sooner had those words been spoken, the Cerebrate felt the dimensional energies forming into a massive worm hole and it wasn't long before it joined up with the Swarm, entering the anomaly.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Massaging her knuckles, Sarah felt very pleased in giving General Duke a black eye before leaving him tied up on the docks and boarding the newly commandeered Hyperion, which disembarked to join up with the other Battlecruisers that had been hijacked by Raynor's men. Who would've thought that using the cranes and other machinery on the docks to entangle a capital ship can be effective? The operation hadn't been entirely easy but General Duke's hesitation on direct engagement to avoid collateral damage at least limited his options enough to outmaneuver him.

Reaching the bridge, Sarah found Jim speaking to Matt before both men noticed her arrival.

"Congratulations on acquiring a small armada." The redhead remarked. "It's also a miracle that we didn't lose anyone in that operation."

"That's true. First time there is for such a flawless mission, thanks to you and Matt along with those that took part." Jim replied.

"Indeed." Matt spoke. "Now that we have additional firepower and transports, I take it that the next stop is New Folsom?"

"Yep." Jim answered. "Keith was having a team hack into the security systems before we raided the shipyards. Besides, the prison does have factories that supplied the Confederate fleet. With any luck, we should be able to strike and grab the goods along with freeing the prisoners. If anything, Mengsk will be having to divert his attention on them just to keep his Terran Dominion safe and we'll be able to cover our tracks."

"That sounds like a plan." Matt replied before typing some commands onto the console, bringing up a status screen that showed the fleet of nine Battlecruisers along with the Hyperion and the Tachyon, the latter two highlighted in green while the rest were red. "We'll be jumping into warp space in a moment once the other ships confirm that they're ready."

Within the next few moments, the other ships changed from red to green and Matt had the fleet initiate the warp jump. A short time later, they arrived a good distance away from the fiery planet of New Folsom and outside the planetary sensor's detection range. Matt noticed another Battlecruiser holding position not far away before recognizing it as the Thunder Child that he made contact.

"Good to see you all here." Keith remarked, his expression one of amazement at the number of capital ships and the Hyperion accompanying the Tachyon. "Wow, good timing in getting new ships."

"It was an easy steal." Sarah replied. "So how's everything at your end?"

"Here's the data that my team got and I'll get straight to the point." Keith began before uploading information to the Hyperion. "Currently, the New Folsom prison has a full regiment along with artillery and minor air support. At the moment, the planet hasn't received any news about the Confederacy's fall and according to their schedule, they're due tomorrow to ship out their equipment."

"Looks like we came just in time." Matt replied. "So any idea on where to start?"

Looking at the map of the prison, Jim then pointed to a barren area just south of a major prison compound. "We can land here and have our forces push through. Any prisoners we free can continue the fight while we move to the next one. We split up the enemy regiment so they won't be able to respond effectively."

"I can arrange for a strike team to be deployed but we'll need more than just that and the prisoners' cooperation." Keith spoke. "Jim, how about you and Sarah lead another force? It should make it easier in dealing with the security forces there."

"What do you think?" Jim asked, directing the question at Sarah and Matt.

"It's a sound plan. But we'll be needing to establish forwards positions to keep the pressure on them." Matt replied, pointing at two spots on the map.

"Some of the Battlecruisers that we hijacked have nuclear ordinance. If anything, we can use them to wipe out enemy strongholds that get in the way." Sarah replied.

"Matt, keep us updated on anything unusual. I can expect that Mengsk might be sending a force here to impress the Confederates into his military." Jim spoke

"Understood, sir." Matt replied, watching Jim and Sarah leave the bridge. "Keith, let's get this started."

From the hangar bays of the Hyperion, several transports took off before dropping off a small army and engineering crew, both of which began securing the area and then building a small makeshift base. Wearing his powered armor suit, Jim took a deep breath before readying his gauss impaler rifle and moving alongside Sarah to join up with a team of twelve marines and a ghost, all of them saluting the pair.

The ghost followed after Sarah, cloaking and scouting ahead. Coming across the first group of marines holding station at the entrance of the compound, both quickly opened fire on them with skilled accuracy, leaving the ground littered with the dead Confederates.

"Let's move on." Sarah suggested before moving into the compound when she felt an unknown psychic call. Looking around, the redhead wondered on where the emanation came from. "Did you feel that?"

"What are you talking about?" the ghost operative by the name of Ian asked.

"Never mind. Let's continue onwards." Sarah replied before patching into her comm. "Move in anytime, Jim."

"Got it." Jim replied. "Alright, Raiders! Let's move!"

Joining up with Sarah and Ian, Jim and the marine team began moving ahead, engaging the guards and wiping the slate with them through superior tactics. Reaching one of the areas earmarked for a forward position, Jim and his team drew the attention of the enemy guards stationed there before pulling back, seeing the heavy defenses.

"Sir, a tank team is heading to back you up." Matt spoke. A minute later, a dropship touched down before unloading a pair of Siege Tanks that immediately set themselves up. Taking aim at the enemy bunkers, the tanks unloaded a savage barrage that blasted them asunder. Seeing the enemy defenses fall, Jim and his marine team quickly stormed into the area before engaging the stragglers.

"Matt, the place is secured. Have a team set a forward position." Jim spoke into the comm.

"Understood, sir. They're in route now." Matt replied. Minutes later, a large transport ship unloaded two squads along with an SCV crew, the latter quickly constructing barracks and bunkers. "You're getting close to one of the cell blocks. If you free the prisoners, you might count on some Goliath support."

"Who in their right minds would keep vehicles next to the cells?" Sarah asked.

"Only the sloppy ones." Jim replied. "Matt, what's the status on Keith's forces?"

"They're moving a bit faster than I anticipated." Matt answered. "Prisoners are freed and they're close to finishing one compound. Things should start getting a bit easier for you and the others."

"Matt, are there any missile turrets or Science Vessels our the immediate area?" Sarah asked, hoping to see on how far she could put her cloaking and stealth abilities to the test.

"Just missile turrets. There's a Science Vessel but only at the compound for cryo-frozen prisoners." Matt replied. "However, sensors picked up a Comstat Station under construction."

"Thanks for the warning." Sarah replied, her mind already calculating plans and contingencies for the remaining enemy forces.

"Let's keep moving. The Siege Tanks can take care of whatever strong points we come across." Jim spoke, reloading his rifle before moving ahead where two bunkers and a missile turret stood at the entrance to the cellblock. The Siege Tanks quickly changed modes and began hitting the enemy station, taking out the missile turret first. Meanwhile, Sarah and Ian took a narrow corridor that led to the rear of the station where they saw four Siege Tanks and six Goliaths appear from a corner. If it wasn't enough, a sizable force of marines and firebats were following right behind them.

"Jim, we got some enemy armor and a large infantry unit moving to back up that station." Sarah spoke over the comm. "Looks like the compound is getting all of its security to attack together."

"Confirmed." Matt added. "They're putting everything into this one push."

"With that size of a force, we'll lose our forward position." Jim replied. "Sarah, Ian. My team and I will try to hold them at bay. Hit them with a nuke while they're still in one spot."

"Already on it." Ian replied before taking aim and firing a lockdown round at one of the tanks. Sarah followed suit, causing the enemy force to halt in their tracks. However, only the Goliaths and two of the tanks continued onwards as did half of the infantry.

"Well, it's better than getting none." Ian remarked before calling down the nuclear strike, keeping the laser on the red armor of a firebat. A moment later, the warhead appeared and both ghosts quickly displaced as it landed, eradicating the enemy force. Jim and his team quickly displaced to the safety of the forward position, losing two marines and a Siege Tank in the process while still managing to down three Goliaths. As the enemy Siege Tanks switched modes, both were immobilized by lockdown rounds and Sarah quickly alerted Jim to mop them up. Like piranhas going after the scent of blood, Jim and his marine team charged, blasting the Goliaths with their grenade launchers before finishing them off.

"Sir, all enemy forces in that compound have been neutralized." Matt spoke. "Keith is already working on another compound and the freed prisoners are building momentum to handle the enemy forces. I think it's a good time to raid the factories while the Confederates are busy."

"Is it a good idea to just let him and his forces fight without backup?" Sarah asked.

"With the prisoners helping him out after he's springing more of them loose, Keith is probably using the fight now as a diversion if anything." Jim replied. "Besides, even when he was magistrate, his tactics got us out of so many close calls so I think he'll be fine. Just in case he calls for help, we'll be ready to move in."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Onboard the Gantrithor, Tassadar pondered on the Conclave's orders to return to Aiur and face judgment for his failure to stop the spread of the Zerg after the fall of Tarsonis. He had already sent the expeditionary fleet home while retaining only his ship. The Gantrithor is formidable in its own right and Tassadar opted to defy the order to return before alerting the helmsman to move out. The strange psionic calls had shown him a fiery world and Tassadar had every intention of investigating the source behind them. The visions of the Zerg also being present gave him even cause to look into the issue.

Focusing on the visions, Tassadar sifted through as much as he could before eventually finding what he was looking for. After sending his orders, Tassadar went ahead to set a course and the ship vanished into warp space. Moments later, the Gantrithor emerged into real space and Tassadar caught sight of the fiery planet known as Char in the distance along with the presence of the Zerg in accordance to the ship's sensors. Yet, the creatures weren't the only entities for he could sense an unknown darkness lurking in the system.

"Be prepared for anything." Tassadar spoke before calling the helmsman to take control of the Gantrithor. He would be heading down to the fiery planet and personally investigate both the psionic calls linked to the Zerg and the unknown darkness there.

"Executor, I'm detecting a number of small ships holding orbit on the far side of the planet." The helmsman reported. "Though their designs are different, they register as Protoss signatures."

"Odd. The Conclave had only sent us into the sector and the 7th Fleet had been eradicated." Tassadar replied. "Regardless, I am going down there to investigate."

A moment later, five shuttles departed from the Gantrithor, escorted by scouts and observers onto the surface of Char. Entering the atmosphere, the ships moved through the air before Tassadar noticed an area with several large mineral nodes and Vespene geysers that he ordered all to touch down.

The shuttles dropped off Zealots and Dragoons, all of whom scattered to form a defense perimeter. Moments later, probes were dropped off and the robotic units began warping in structures. Some time passed before the base was completed and Tassadar ordered a building up of forces when he sensed the unknown darkness from earlier. What later confirmed the presences were the observers detecting cloaked individuals moving towards the perimeter, causing the Zealots and Dragoons to brace themselves for an attack. Tassadar could now clearly sense that he and his forces weren't alone.

"En Taro Adun, I am Tassadar of the Templar." Tassadar spoke. "Who are you?"

One of the cloaked individuals approached before revealing itself as another Protoss warrior. But unlike the others, this one wore ragged attire along with a cloak that looked frayed as though worn out by time. Tassadar couldn't sense this being through the Khala whatsoever and the response confirmed the only logical answer to his suspicion.

"Und lara Khar, Tassadar of the Templar." The unknown Protoss spoke. "I am Prelate Zeratul of the Nerazim, those known to the Conclave as the Dark Templar and the Fallen Ones."

Almost immediately by instinct, the cloaked individuals revealed themselves as other Protoss in similar appearance that accompanied Zeratul. Tassadar himself had not expected to run into the Fallen Ones that the Conclave had banished long ago.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Note: The local bookstores in my area lack the Starcraft novels so I'm kind of running on guesses to the canonical events that weren't shown in the game.

Read and review.


	3. Traveling to Char

Note: I don't own anything.

I've been busy with real life and having to deal with guests from overseas. So updates may be slow from this point on until further notice.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Final numbers for our forces are in. Twenty-eight KIA; twenty-two infantry and six vehicles. We also lost three more vehicles and seven airships although their pilots managed to eject and our teams recovered them." Matt announced as he and Keith stood on the bridge of the Hyperion, watching as a fleet of battlecruisers departed from New Folsom with freed prisoners. If Matt was being honest with himself, he didn't like the idea of the Confederates' worst prisoners to be set loose like that. "Are you sure that this was the right thing to do?"

"It was a necessary thing to do." Keith replied. "Many of the prisoners there were merely political dissidents and vocal critics of the old Confederacy, many of whom decided to join us due to either their skills in technology or former military experience. I may not have much to say about the actual killers and those other undesirables but some of them are notorious enough that Mengsk will be forced to focus attention onto them for the time. At least they'll keep the pressure off of us."

"I'm still not sure, though." Matt murmured before hearing footsteps and turning to see Sarah enter the bridge.

"Captain, Commander. Glad to see you both here." The redhead greeted.

"Where's Jim?" Keith asked.

"He and some of the medics are helping his old convict buddy Tychus recover from cryo-freeze." Sarah replied. "By the way, Commander, I heard from Jim that you're leaving the group."

"Is this true?" Matt asked. This was unexpected news to him.

"Yes, it is." Keith replied before explaining. "But it's not the way you would think. I told Jim that Dr. Bernard Hanson offered me a position on Agria that can help you all on both military and non-military issues. I know we all want Mengsk to be brought to justice but I'm thinking at helping out on critical things such as supplies and financial backing. I feel that kind of support will be needed for this war against him. Who's going to provide food and drink to feed your forces? Where are you going to get money and equipment to keep up with the technology of your foes? Those types of questions require a lot of organization and I feel comfortable in helping you all on that aspect."

"I have to admit that you put a lot of thought into this." Matt remarked, conceding that Keith had a point in regards to the necessities needed in sustaining an army.

"Jim is obviously taking the mantle of leadership so I'm just simply Keith now." Keith spoke before taking out a data disc. "By the way, I have a list of planets that are recommended for settlement in the fringes of the sector. Just be careful. Even if the Confederacy hasn't settled on them, I can't say the same in regards to the Terran Dominion along with the Kelmorian Combine and the Umojan Protectorate."

"Thank you for all that you've done." Matt replied.

"Best of luck to all of you." Keith said, nodding to both Matt and Sarah. "I'll keep in touch."

"You better." Sarah replied in a mock-threatening voice.

Once the former commander left, Matt uploaded the disc contents before seeing a whole list of recommended planets and background information for each one. Browsing the list and trying to recall whatever she had on some of them from either first-hand experience or general information, Sarah was about to make a suggestion when she felt a powerful psionic call through space.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, seeing Sarah placing her hand onto her forehead.

"It's some sort of vision. I'm seeing a land of fire and volcanoes. The Zerg are there, gathering together." Sarah replied. "It's like they're moving towards something very powerful. Some force with a strong psionic power that I've never felt before."

Shaking her head, the redhead then continued to give more descriptions of the visions before Matt quickly typed in several commands on the computer.

"It sounds like you're seeing visions of the Zerg on the planet Char." Matt replied, reading on the planet's conditions and knowing that some of the fiercest battles from the Guild Wars had taken place on that world.

"Matt, I think we should set course for Char soon." Sarah suggested.

"Char? Why?" Matt asked, skeptical on why Sarah would want to go to the volcanic world that had been a battlefield during the Guild Wars.

"There's something powerful there and I need to know what it is that has been sending out those psychic calls." Sarah replied.

"The Zerg isn't an enemy that we can easily outrun." Matt said while glancing at the screen and seeing that Jotun and Haven were ideal although their locations were something to question and ponder over.

"I know." Sarah replied, conviction in her tone. "But still, the Zerg is an enemy that has shown its intentions of destruction and death. If they get stronger, I dread to think about what is to follow."

"Why don't we talk with Jim about this and figure out a plan if it's that important to you?" Matt suggested and Sarah nodded before both of them left the bridge.

Meanwhile….

"Damn, Jimmy. That's quite a tale." Tychus remarked while lying on the bed in recovery for a few days. The outlaw had listened to what Jim had been doing in the five years that followed since they had parted on Bacchus Moon after Tychus helped him escape at the cost of his own freedom. The news about Jim slaying Javier Vanderspool had been music to his ears indeed. What followed afterward had been both dull on some points and interesting on the rest.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Jim inquired, sitting at a nearby coffee table.

"Oh, I think I'll tag along with you and your boys." Tychus replied. "If you planning to fight Mengsk, I want a piece of the action and also make some fast money on the way."

"Tell you what. Unless I say otherwise, any weapons and equipment you personally get your hands on from the Dominion is yours to keep or sell. Also, regarding any huge credit hordes or treasure found and sold, it'll be seventy-thirty my way." Jim spoke.

"Fine with me, old buddy." Tychus replied. "So what's the plan now?"

"Good question." Jim remarked. Pausing at the sound of footsteps, he turned to see Matt and Sarah enter. Tychus grinned at the sight of the redhead, who narrowed her eyes while easily reading the sinful thoughts in his mind.

"Matt, Sarah. Is there something you need?" Jim asked, wondering on what would bring them here.

"Jim, I need to go to Char soon." Sarah spoke before explaining her reasons and the visions that she had been experiencing.

"You sure you haven't been drinking a bit too much?" Tychus blurted out, thinking that the visions must be hallucinations from drunkenness. The redhead simply ignored the jab.

"Don't mind him, Sarah." Jim grumbled before getting back to the matter at hand. "If it's important to you, then we'll help out. But I don't think we should bring the whole fleet along lest we take heavy casualties if the Zerg attack. Matt, is there a planet that we can settle on?"

"I narrowed it down to the planets Jotun and Haven. But Haven is close to Protoss space so we'll have the fleet hide out on Jotun for a time." Matt replied. "Are you sure about going to Char, sir?"

"No, but we're not going to be fighting the Zerg on Char either." Jim replied. "It'll be just a quick reconnaissance and as long precautions are taken, we can minimize and maybe even avoid casualties. I think we'll only need the Hyperion for this but once we're there, be prepared to have the ship ready just in case. For now, let's set course for Jotun first and help the fleet get settled in. Once done, we'll head to Char to help Sarah investigate."

"Understood, sir." Matt replied before heading back to the bridge.

"Thanks Jim." Sarah said before leaving the room.

"You know, I reckon she has you wrapped around her little finger somehow." Tychus remarked.

"Maybe but if the Zerg do get stronger somehow, then we'll be facing some serious problems." Jim replied. "Anyways, you rest up and get well soon."

"I will, old buddy." Tychus replied before going to sleep as Jim left the room.

Time passed before the small fleet of Battlecruisers arrived, holding orbit over the dark world that was Jotun and scanning. A few minutes later, with the exception of the Hyperion, the Tachyon and the other Battlecruisers sent groups of Wraiths and transports onto the planet. Reports and status updates were traded back and forth between the fleet and the ground forces, the latter constructing a base. Almost an hour passed before a single drop-ship set out from the Hyperion and entered the planet's atmosphere. Eventually, the pilot reached the base before touching down.

"It's a dark world alright. There isn't much to see here but there are some mineral nodes and vespene geysers in this spot." Sarah remarked as she, Jim, and Matt stepped off onto the surface from the transport. Already, a second Command Center had been set up and SCV teams were harvesting resources in a new area.

"Planetary scans have picked up only indigenous animals here." Matt spoke. "We should be okay."

"Still, it would be prudent to at least keep security up just in case." Jim replied before getting onto his Vulture bike. "Keep me posted on anything. I'm going to check the place out."

With that, the former marshal sped off, moving past some hills that had newly constructed bunkers and missile turrets. Multiple vultures were setting up mines on the outer perimeters of the settlement. While wraith scouts had been deployed, Jim knew that they wouldn't be able to get a more in-depth feel of the land. Still, at least they would be able to pick up things that the planetary scans might have missed.

Maneuvering through the mountain passages, Jim didn't see much of anything before deciding to head back to the base. Thanks to the amount of resources being harvested from the local areas, a mass buildup was underway with the output from the Barracks, Factories, and Starports expanding his forces. Spare vehicles, extra starships, and weapons were also being added into the mix for better versatility.

Hearing a beep on the console, Jim patched it through. "This is Jimmy."

"Sir, the base here will be overseen by Captain Shirley while we head to Char." Matt said.

"That's fine." Jim replied, knowing the young woman's capabilities to keep things in working order. "I'm on my way back."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Throughout the worlds claimed by the newly-formed Terran Dominion, every person could see and hear the transition with a new order taking over the position once held by the Confederacy. On radios, television sets, computers, and holographic video transmissions, the message was obvious with the broadcast from Augustgrad on the world of Korhal.

_Fellow Terrans, I come to you in the wake of recent events to issue a call to reason. Let no human deny the perils of our time. While we battle one another, divided by the petty strife of our common history, the tide of greater conflict is turning against us, threatening to destroy all that we have accomplished. It is time for us as nations and as individuals to set aside our long-standing feuds and unite. The tides of an unwinnable war are upon us, and we must seek refuge on higher ground, lest we be swept away by the flood._

_The Confederacy is no more! Whatever symbols of unity and protection it once provided is a phantom, a memory. With our enemies left unchecked, who will you turn to for protection? The devastation brought by the alien invaders is self-evident. We have seen our homes and villages destroyed by the calculated blows of the Protoss. We have seen first-hand our friends and loved ones consumed by the nightmarish Zerg. Unprecedented and unimaginable though they may be, these are the signs of our time._

_The time has come, my fellow Terrans, to rally to a new banner. In unity lies strength; already many of the dissident factions have joined us. Out of the many we shall forge an indivisible whole capitulating only to a single throne, and from that throne I shall watch over you. From this day forward let no human make war upon any other human, let no Terran agency conspire against this new beginning, and let no man consort with alien powers, and to all the enemies of humanity: seek not to bar our way, for we shall win through, no matter the cost!_

From the bridge of the newly-christened battlecruiser Norad III, General Edmund Duke stared into space as he heard the broadcast while pondering the objectives that Emperor Mengsk had given to him that involved sending the Alpha Squadron armada to the planet Char. Remembering about what had occurred on Antiga Prime and Tarsonis, he had brought a number of psi emitters with him, knowing that they would at least provide a manageable advantage should the Zerg prove too much to handle.

After the debacle in the Dylarian shipyards, the general had been reprimanded for his failure in eliminating Jim Raynor. However, this new task appointed to him was perhaps a way to make up for the past slip-ups. Mengsk wanted Char as the planet's resources would further augment the Dominion's military strength. There were also the strange psychic emanations that the emperor wanted him to investigate, something that the general had some doubts on but didn't question.

"Sir, we've reached the planet Char and are holding orbit." The helmsman reported.

Edmund simply nodded before typing onto the console near him, ordering a deployment of ground forces onto the surface to set a base of operations. With transports and airships mobilizing, the general then made a wide-range broadcast to the fleet.

"All right. All squadrons close formation and scan for hostiles. Emperor Arcturus believes that there's Zerg out here so it's our job to flush 'em out! I don't want any slip-ups this time! We'll show these critters that they can't run from the Terran Dominion!"

Once done, he began to monitor the movements and activities of his forces. Already, a base had been established and the crews were now fortifying their positions. Scouting parties departed to form outposts and explore the terrain. It wasn't long before the general received news that the Zerg were indeed present on Char but far away from their foothold.

"Sir, the scout teams are awaiting orders." The adjutant announced.

"Have them keep an eye on the Zerg for now. Hopefully, we should have time to set the trap." Edmund replied before his eyes caught a flash of light in the distant void of space. "What in the world?"

"Sir, Terran battlecruiser exiting warp space." An operator spoke. "It's the Hyperion."

"Raynor." Edmund muttered before watching Mengsk's former flagship maneuver towards the planet. It behooved him on why the former marshal only had the Hyperion with him and the absence of his small fleet. "Prepare one of the emitters and have three ghosts ready for deployment. Send some scouts and find out where the Hyperion is going."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Behold the powers of those which are yet unborn! For the swirling images that flow forth from the Chrysalises are only shadows of the sleepers' true powers." The Overmind spoke, its voice being a gospel to its minions that heard and hung onto every word.

"The psionic emanations of the Chrysalis have reached out into the depths of space and lured our enemies to us! Even now, we are aware of their plans." Zasz announced.

The Cerebrate then heard the scratchy transmission that the Chrysalises have picked up, looking through the eyes and ears of the sleeping entities.

"Engage the Terran forces with care." Daggoth spoke. "Your priority is to protect the Chrysalis at all costs."

The Cerebrate simply acknowledged the objectives granted before commanding its legion of Zerg to further safeguard the Chrysalises. Orders were then sent out to the many hatcheries, which began spawning larvae and mutating them into a conglomerate mix of deadly Zerg creatures. Amidst all the preparations for battle and defense, the Cerebrate silently thought about the impracticality of not moving the Chrysalises to a far more secure location. Nonetheless, the creature simply continued with its activities until a sizable force of Zerglings, Hydralisks, and Mutalisks were ready for battle.

Already, the hive cluster was under attack repeatedly by small groups of Terrans, all of whom were either repelled or decimated by the response. The foolish humans were simply walking into the slaughter pen and even their artillery, despite their devastating power, could not hold the line as the Mutalisks eradicated them. The Cerebrate morphed several Zerg Queens, utilizing their parasite abilities to find the location of the main Terran base. Unfortunately, it seemed that the Terrans weren't going to unknowingly oblige, only revealing the outposts that they had established. But the Cerebrate wasn't disappointed entirely as those will have to do for now.

Sending three attack groups, the Cerebrate watched as the Terran defenses crumble underneath the onslaught before the outposts were wiped out altogether.

"All right, you sorry bastards! Fall back! Fall back!" the ordering voice of the Terran leader spoke.

"Hold, Cerebrate. Do not pursue them." Daggoth ordered.

"Cerebrate, you must stay and relocate the Chrysalises to a more secure location. Daggoth shall deal with the remaining Terran forces." Zasz added.

The Cerebrate ordered its minions back before securing the Chrysalises for relocation.


End file.
